We love you Haruhi
by AnjetteKnight
Summary: Haruhi was the first on to tell the twins apart when they were children, now that Haruhi is older and making other friend; how far with they go to keep it a friends group of only three?
1. Memories of snow

We love you Haruhi

By: Kisshawna King

"It's snowing today" Hikaru pointed out as he opened the sides in our room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "Yea, doesn't it remind you of that day?" I asked sitting up in bed.

Hikaru smiled as he looked out of the window, "Yea" he muttered. I closed my eyes the first day we met Haruhi.

~Flash back~

Hikaru and I sat down on a snowy bench, we watched the other children play. _**"They're all idiots"**_ we thought._** "We don't need them; we have each other to play with".**_ Even so…

As our round plump pink cheeks became colder and colder as we watched, we hungered to play with them. We watched as a brown haired girl walked up to us, we swallowed heard.

"Excuse, do the two of you want to play with me?" she asked with big brown glowing eyes, which caught the eye of Hikaru and I. "Who are you talking to? There's nobody here named 'The two of you'" we said dully at the same time.

"Ok, I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru" she answered, he pace looked at as plainly.

"Which of us Hikaru and which of us is Kaoru; if you can tell us apart… Than we'll play with you" we explained at once. She smiled and Hikaru and I got pail.

Why was she smiling, she should just turn around and give up; and leave us to watch her play…

Like everyone else, why was she smiling? "Ok" she huffed putting her hands on her hips.

She pointed at me, "Your Kaoru" she started, than pointed at Hikaru, "And you Hikaru" she huffed again. Our faces didn't change, "You're wrong" we both lied.

She tightened scarf, "No, you too maybe twins; but you're not as different as you two think" she smiled calmly. Some how, we felt like somebody had broken that burrier, the one that keep us away from everyone else.

The three of us played together everyday; I can remember the last day we played together as children.

"Hikaru, watched out!" I called as Haruhi started to throw snow balls. "Ok, watch your back too Kaoru" he called back. We started throwing snow balls at each other and at Haruhi, as Haruhi got hit by a snow ball.

She fell to her butt and Hikaru and I ran up to her and sat by her side, "Are you ok!" he yelled.

She brushed off her snow jacket and laughed, "Yea, we'd you guys stop?" she asked.

Hikaru and I looked at each other than laughed as she did, she all fell into the snow. Haruhi lay in the middle looking up at the sky, Hikaru and I rolled to our side.

We looked at each at her, I was one her left and Hikaru on her right; "Haruhi" we muttered.

"Yea?" she asked quietly as snow flakes fell on our cheeks and forehead.

"Will always be friends right?" we asked, she closed her eyes, "Yea, always".

Hikaru and I smiled and blushed, though we were already pink from the cold skin numbing snow. "Our friend only" we smiled.

~Flash back over~

I rolled to my side, "What do you think she doing, schools going to be out today" I asked thinking of Haruhi.

I couldn't help but smile and blush as I thought of her, I know Hikaru did too, "I donno, we should go to her place" he desired bravely.

I chuckled and sat back up, "Yea, ok".

_**Hopefuly you all liked the first chapter, I've wanted to write a few chapters about Ouran. I think the Twins and Haruhi should be the topic for this one.**_

_**Feel free to comment and I hope you liked the first child, I'll start the next one in a few hours**_


	2. Who's at the door?

We love you Haruhi

By: Kisshawna King

Hikaru and I got out of the limo and in the stairs of Haruhi's house and up the snowy stairs. We looked at each other as we came to the door, we nodded our heads; then knocked.

We waited as we heard small foot steps walk to the front of the door, then it opened and we smiled.

"Good morning Haruhi!" we cheer opening up our arms.

Haruhi closed her door and our arms fell back to sides, "Haruhi, why can't we come in?" we whined knocking on her door again. "No, you guys always come here without saying any think, and you always tease me when you come over!" she huffed.

We scratched at the door like kittens, "Please, we're sorry, we won't do it again!" we promised and Haruhi opened up the door a crack.

We smiled at her, "Ok, fine" she sighed opening the door, we walked into the house.

"Wait! Take your shoes off at the front of the door" she reminded, "Oh, sorry" she gasped taking off our shoes. As always Haruhi's house was clean and we smelled breakfast cooking.

"What are you cooking" Hikaru and I said as our stomach growled, we had forgotten to each breakfast…

It's easy to forget things we the first on your mind is Haruhi, and that was always the first thing on our minds.

"If you sit down you can eat as well" said plainly as she started cooking again.

I took out a little pouch of 'Sweet Uchiha Tea' and showed it to Haruhi.

"Well our cooking, would you cook this blue tea our father got from America?" I asked.

She smiled cock-eyed; "Sure, but I'm starting to think you two didn't really forget about breakfast" she pointed out. We smiled and itched our heads; as we sat down in the dinning room we smiled at each other.

"What should we do after breakfast?" I asked Hikaru thought for a moment. "Well, it was snowing outside pretty hard; I doubt there's going to be school tomorrow.

So we should try to get Haruhi to stay our house!" he whispered. I smiled, "And I guess if we get snowed she have to choose but to stay with us" I smiled. We chuckled, "Ok, let's play the 'Keep Haruhi at our house' game!' we cheered quietly.

Haruhi came into the room with serving plates, "What are you guys whispering about?" she asked.

We smiled are her wickedly, "Oh, nothing" she smiled.

Our ears opened as there was a knock on the door, "Who's that?" Hikaru asked.

She put down the serving plates full of food and tea cups, we realized there were 4 cups, and plates.

"Oh, that's on of my friends" she said turning around. "I'll be right back" she added.

I looked at Hikaru and he frowned, he hated when Haruhi had other friends. I didn't mind it to much, but Hikaru only wanted her to be with us, and have nobody else. I frowned as I well; I could fell his hate inside of me, and pain; because we're Twins.

I swallowed hard, something back is going to happen.


	3. Enter: Kadae

We love you Haruhi

By: Kisshawna King

We listened as the door opened, "Oh, hey Haruhi; I brought hot coco" the boys voice said cheerfully.

Hikaru's head was down, I grabbed his should, "It's ok Hikaru, it's just some guy" I whispered. He took as mall breath and put his head up, "I know, _**some guy" he growled" **_tugging on his lap. I could feel his hate, and I became a bit angry as well.

Haruhi walked into the room with a brown haired boy with big blue eyes.

He looked a bit shocked as he looked at us, "Oh, Kadae, I hope you don't mind. A few of my friends from school dropped by" she smiled to him.

I felt my heart jump, as his twin, I could feel Hikaru's hate fill his mind and chest. "Oh, it's fine," He smiled back to her. He sat down beside Haruhi and cross from Hikaru and I.

"Kadae, this is Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru and Kaoru, this is Kadae" Haruhi introduced. He smiled at us, "Nice to meet the two of you.

"Can't say the same" Hikaru muttered upset and my heart skipped a beet. "Ah, sorry, he's not feeling very good this morning, we're just now getting breakfast" I laughed nervously and they smiled. I boy – Kadae itched his head, "Don't worry about it, it's been too long since I've had Haruhi's cooking as well.

Hikaru: So you've eaten here before?

Kadae: Yea, two or three times; our parent know each other, but it's been a while since I've seen her (He smiled warmly)

Hikaru: Oh, she's never talked about you before

Haruhi: Hikaru!

Kadae: Heh, I can see why, there's not a lot to talk about; I'm a pretty simple guy. But I haven't heard too much about the two of you.

Hikaru: …

Me: W-well, we go to school with her

Kadae: Oh, at Ouran High School right?

Me: Yea

Hikaru: You don't say

Haruhi: Thank you for bringing the coco Kadae, it's good for a cold day like this one

Kadae: Oh, don't worry about it

Hikaru: You didn't try the tea Kaoru and I brought…

Haruhi: I'll have some later, it's easier to reheat

Kadae: I'm sorry Hikaru, Kaoru, if I knew there were going to be more people I would have brought more.

Me: Don't worry about it, we have tea

Hikaru: Expensive tea from America

Kadae: Cool, I remember last I went to America and I brought back an American tea called "Lipton" , haha, me and Haruhi were up all night playing board games and drinking tea!

Hikaru: Oh really?

Haruhi: I think we should start eating before the food eats cold

Kadae: Hey Haruhi, do you wanna stay the night over my house today. I don't think they're with be school tomorrow.

Hikaru: NO! She's staying over our house!

Haruhi: What are you taking about?

Me: Ah

Hikaru stood up, "Fine then, you two can have play board games and drink tea all you want; let's go Kaoru

Me: Hikaru-

Haruhi: What's going on with you Hikaru, what's your problem?

Hikaru bit his lip as I got up, "He's the problem, since when do you need any other friends but us!" he growled walked out. "Hikaru! Ah, sorry Haruhi, Kadae" I said before running after him. I wish I can say this is the first time he's done this…


End file.
